<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>right here is my paradise by hoobae (wooji)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479724">right here is my paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/pseuds/hoobae'>hoobae (wooji)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Biting, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mingi Has A Big Dick, Riding, Size Difference, and mingi is just as bad, i feel like i should tag a lot more specific things like, im sorry, it suddenly happened while writing, just two bros being dudes, san is a brat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/pseuds/hoobae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Mingi is a biter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>right here is my paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i literally just got into ateez this week and have no idea how big mingi's hands are so im sorry if his hands are actually smaller than what i imagined hhhhh also uhh this is the result of me binging sanmingi's roommate vlives </p><p>also! the correct rating for this fic is R-500 meaning you have to live for 5 centuries to be able to read it bc im That ashamed of it</p><p>im gonna go and pretend this fic doesnt exist now haha nice knowing yall hmu on twt tho</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p><p> </p><p><br/>
See, the only reason Mingi's in this situation, one hand holding San's hardening cock while he mouths along the length with the other fingering him, is Mingi's own fault really. </p><p> </p><p>The camera was on, comments pouring in and the manager not in sight. So what if Mingi and San started fooling around and wrestled each other on the bed instead of replying to the comments. It was them playing.</p><p> </p><p>But the moment the camera was switched off, San turns to Mingi with a pout. "That hurt." The mischievous glimmer in his eyes said else though. San takes his hoodie off and pulls the collar of his shirt down to show the reddening skin from Mingi's bite. </p><p> </p><p>"Take responsibility," he says. Mingi purses his lips. So maybe it was his fault for accidentally biting too hard.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi nods his head solemnly, pretends as if they're discussing something serious. "Lemme make it up to you."</p><p> </p><p>The statement was too much of an open suggestion, and San smiles his blinding smile and almost innocently suggests, "Then suck me off."</p><p> </p><p>Sucking him off <em>was</em> the plan--but that was before San found out Mingi has been lowkey half hard after their little wrestling but willfully fought his erection away for the sake of the continuing the broadcast. The sacrifice, a rather big one for someone like Mingi, made San pause in thought, then he rummaged his bag for a small bottle of lube. </p><p> </p><p>The bottle was thrown to Mingi on the bed, a little fast making the other flinch. "Nice catch," San says when Mingi completely missed the bottle then proceeded to strip down before climbing onto their bed. </p><p> </p><p>Which brings back to Mingi currently multitasking at the situation at hand. Literally. He has a handful of squirmy San who for some reason can't stay still and has his hands buried in Mingi's hair.</p><p> </p><p>San bucks his hips suddenly and Mingi gags, pulling his head back. Slapping San's thigh sharply as a warning, the other sticks a tongue out in reply and pulls on the strands of Mingi's hair harder.</p><p> </p><p>"You take too much time," whines San. "For someone my age you sure move like an old--" his words stop short when Mingi curls his long fingers against his prostate, making San buck wildly. He's tearing up when the taller keeps pushing at the spot meanly and keens out an apology, "<em>ngh</em>--stop, too mu--<em>ah</em>, please--" when Mingi finally takes mercy.</p><p> </p><p>Tears are prickling at the corner of his eyes and he's probably flushed red, more from the embarrassment than arousal. "Asshole," he bites out.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi muffles his laugh by pressing his mouth onto San's inner thigh. Biting the skin there just to infuriate San even more, Mingi spreads his fingers then throws San his stupid big grin and says tauntingly, "That's what you get for being a bad boy."</p><p> </p><p>Despite his initial complaining, San plays along and pouts. "I'm not bad."</p><p> </p><p>Mingi responds by swallowing down San's cock again to hear him gasp and clamp his mouth shut. Unfortunately, nothing can shut him up long enough.</p><p> </p><p>"I give you power for once and this is how you misuse it." San sighs dramatically. Then, almost as if a genius idea hits him, San pulls Mingi's head up to look at him and the other's mouth pulls off his dick again with a wet sound. Mingi's eyes are wide and blinks in question. San announces proudly, "I'm gonna ride you." So this is San's way of ensuring Mingi doesn't get too much power. </p><p> </p><p>The next thing he knows, Mingi's sitting in the middle of the bed with a devilish looking San pulling his shirt up and off his head.</p><p> </p><p>Crawling on the taller's thighs, San pushes at his shoulders until Mingi's back falls onto the bed. "Gonna ride you till you cry." </p><p> </p><p>Manoeuvring himself on top of Mingi, San then gives a cheesy wink as he sits up just right on top of Mingi's taut abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>"At least let me get fully naked first." Mingi sticks his tongue out in concentration when he struggles to pull his pants down with San sitting on top of him. At that, San coos. "Aw, baby can't even take off his own pants?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna regret that." Although Mingi's not sure San took him seriously, San smiles sweetly in reply and moves out of Mingi's way, enough for him to chuck his pants off. </p><p> </p><p>San reaches his hand back to touch his wet hole, thanks to Mingi patiently opening him up, and plunges two fingers inside with a hum. </p><p> </p><p>The weight of Mingi's stupidly big cock is hot and heavy in his other hand. Poor baby has been neglected while he was paying all his attention to San. San lets it slide at the cleft of his ass and grins when he hears Mingi's pleased gasps. "You want it?" San asks cockily as if he's not just as desperate.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi lets out an annoyed huff but it doesn't sound convincing when he has a grin of his own threatening to appear on his face. "Who's the one taking their sweet time now?"</p><p> </p><p>San tilts his chin higher in an act of superiority. "It's only okay if I do it." </p><p> </p><p>Pressing the blunt head to his hole, San takes a shaky breath in, then breathes out relaxing as best as he could when Mingi's cock finally breaches inside. They don't do this often, but whenever they do, San can't get over how <em>full</em> it makes him feel. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi's groans are growing louder the more San takes him inside, he would be worried about the volume if San himself wasn't having trouble keeping quiet. Hongjoong's room is just a wall apart. They are so fucked if he hears them.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back onto his hand supported on Mingi's thigh, San grinds his hips down and his jaw falls open in a long moan. He can feel the prick of Mingi's pubes on his ass, the tip of his cock is somewhere--fuck, somewhere deep inside. Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," San curses out loud and throws his head back. It's too much, it's almost <em>everything</em> and not enough at once. </p><p> </p><p>When San finally <em>finally</em> feels his ass seated until the base of Mingi's cock, any deep groans from Mingi is drowned by San's own whines and drawled out moans.</p><p> </p><p>He needs to breathe first. The thick length is almost pushing his breath out. But God, does he need to move. Mingi probably feels the same from the way his large hands rest around San's waist. He's panting, lips are open in an 'o' looking focused for once when suddenly the grip around San's waist feels tighter.</p><p> </p><p>San follows where Mingi's gaze is directed to and he finally looks down to see the thumbs of both of Mingi's hands almost touching one another near San's navel and smirks. </p><p> </p><p>"Pervert," San accused playfully. Despite their current dirty act, <em>that's</em> what made Mingi look embarrassed. Not enough to pull his hands back, though. But his eyes slit when he tries to glare at San looking all coy on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's just <em>interesting</em>," Mingi defends himself for some reason. "How are you just the size of one handgrip." He tries to prove this by attempting to squeeze harder around San's waist as if his dick isn't making San breathless enough.</p><p> </p><p>It's an exaggeration, mostly. Hopefully. Because Mingi's fingers didn't actually <em>touch</em> but it is pretty near. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so lucky you're cute," San sighs when he moves himself for a bit, getting used to the feeling of being so full. "Or else your curiosity's gonna be the death of me."</p><p> </p><p>San lifts himself halfway off Mingi's cock and slams down, uncharacteristically sloppy--still getting used to the large intrusion. The fact he could still move himself is a respectable act in itself. Usually when he has Mingi's dick up his ass, San would just be melting on the sheets and let Mingi hammer away as fast as he wants. Which the taller is too sweet for, of course. </p><p> </p><p>Despite him not being able to keep his teeth to himself, Mingi's actually gentle--where he rolls his hips in the angle San likes best and makes sure San releases first before him. </p><p> </p><p>With that in mind, San rolls his hips down to meet Mingi's who's canting his hips upwards. The rhythm sucks, it almost hurts San's pride as a performer. He can't keep up with Mingi's pace right now as his breath hitches at every thrust.</p><p> </p><p>"Mingi-yah--wait," San barely voices out breathily. The other listens, though his eyes look unfocused, they both probably have similar expressions right now, though. Now that Mingi's finally paying attention to him, like this with his head lolled to the side and tongue resting on his bottom lip, San almost looks like the devil. </p><p> </p><p>"Stay still for me." San <em>has</em> to be the devil when he squeezes deliciously around Mingi's cock every time he pulls out then grinds down dirtily. The moan Mingi let out was so loud, San actually wonders if Hongjoong could hear this one.</p><p> </p><p>But that isn't his priority right now. Right now San focuses on riding Mingi's cock like he means it. He did promise to make Mingi cry. Once his thighs start burn, San groans and leans forward towards Mingi's chest. He's been so good now, staying still like San asked although his hand were wandering all over, squeezing and pinching.</p><p> </p><p>Now, San pulls off until he's just shallowly fucking himself with the tip of Mingi's dick. Sometimes just far enough for the head to grind against his prostate just right. <em>Ah</em>, that itself is enough to make him cum as long as he touches himself.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling like he's tortured Mingi enough, San takes all of Mingi in then pulls out just to fuck himself at the tip again. Obviously, he could never torture Mingi enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit," Mingi gasps at a deep thrust and at one point couldn't stay still much longer and pushes himself up into a sitting position. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't need the extra time in the gym like San does to be able to pin the smaller down. Mingi's able to do that with the strength that comes naturally with a body that large. At times, when they're playing around he seems to forget his own strength but once he does, Mingi lets San climb back on top of him to 'win' their play-wrestling. </p><p> </p><p>Other times, Mingi remembers and uses it to his advantage instead whenever San's being an insufferable cocktease.</p><p> </p><p>San moves to wrap his legs around Mingi's waist, and gasps when the other's cock fills him up again to the hilt. "What's--<em>ah</em>, this. I was enjoying using your dick like a dildo," teases San. Mingi knows he doesn't mean it from the way the other's small hands started petting his hair. But still he bites San's earlobe lightly as a revenge. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be mean." His words are muffled from where Mingi now had his face in the crook of San's shoulder. San squirms from the ticklish feeling when Mingi starts nipping at his neck.</p><p> </p><p>When San's trapped in Mingi's arms, cock nestled deep inside him, he can't really process logical thoughts anymore. Especially when they both started moving again--not long strokes like before, though. Just shallow but deep thrusts. San's almost lulled into a false comfort by the feeling. Then a sharp pain on his shoulder suddenly hits him and San hisses. "Stop biting me!"</p><p> </p><p>Pushing away as far as he can, San starts smacking Mingi at the back of his head until he lets go. There's a huge and ugly teeth mark on his left shoulder now and San doesn't know what he's gonna tell the manager tomorrow if the mark peeks out of his shirt. "You idi--"</p><p> </p><p>But then Mingi's cock inside him grinds <em>just right </em>and pleasure bursts inside him before he could complain. His cock feels almost too sensitive, it's stimulated from where it's been sandwiched between their stomachs, the friction just right to get him off. </p><p> </p><p>San gasps as he spills, dirtying their abdomens then keens when Mingi's cock inside him suddenly feels like <em>too much</em>. San doesn't know if he wants Mingi to pull out or to keep milking his orgasm for what it's worth.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, San curses--and keeps cursing, at Mingi or his stupidly big <em>everything</em> or whatever. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi's also moaning louder despite trying his best to muffle it against San's shoulder. San's too tight and he can't move from where the smaller has his legs locked around Mingi's waist while he trembles from his orgasm, clenching around Mingi so tightly he was breathless for a moment. There's really nothing Mingi could do except to cum inside, both moaning from the feeling. San's gonna bitch the moment he has to clean it later but it's so worth it.</p><p> </p><p>It takes him a few seconds to regain his composure, and all Mingi hears after is just the sound of their combined panting. </p><p> </p><p>The seconds turn to minutes, Mingi then wonders if he can get away with another bite mark just to piss San off. No one's gonna take that mark seriously anyway. It doesn't look sexy enough to be anything but them playing around as usual.</p><p> </p><p>So Mingi braces himself, and sinks his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rip song mingi</p><p>also i feel bad for writing this... mingi's just a babie... my big baby....... san? san Demon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>